Regal Fists
The Regal Fists are a Third Fouding chapter of the Imperial Fists. They are known to have taken refuge within the Halo Zone, living upon their mobile fortress-monastery: The Gate of Lanitoris. ''They are known to have participated in a variety of campaigns, ranging from the Black Crusades of the Ruinous Powers to the dreaded Cerean Crucible. History Founding - 001.M32 The Regal Fists were formed from the Imperial Fists gene-stock early on during the 32nd millenium, also known as the 3rd Founding under the guidance of Lanitoris Validus, a former captain of the Imperial Fists whom had given the leadership of the newly formed chapter. The Chapter Master and his confidants saught to build the chapter with a semblance of magnificence and knowledge of warfare to show their First Founded brothers that they to could ascend the steps of glory. Of course, Lanitoris knew full well that his Chapter could never fully match the majesty of their parents chapters of the First Founding, they simply wished to serve The Emperor with the grace that their predecessors were exemplars of, and made special notice to always show the utmost respect to their precursors. Misfortunes - 755.M33 However, one can only rise so far before gravity takes hold of them, as was the unfortunate case for the Regal Fists. In the late years of the 33rd Millenium, the Regal Fists were sent to quell the recent uprisings of a rather large Dark Eldar Kabal. Taking his First Company, Chapter Master Lanitoris made his way to the area where the xenos were pillaging the Chapter's beloved Imperium, before taking action. The battle that would take place in those far reaches of space was catastrophic, as the First Company fought with all they had against an enemy they had greatly underestimated. In the end, with less than thirty brothers remaining, Chapter Master Lanitoris fell into combat with the Kabal's Archon and Incubi elite. Putting up a tremendous effort, Validus eventually succeeded and beheaded the Archon and crushed his guardians, before succumbing to the poison in which they had dipped their blades in, and perishing on the battlefield as any Son of Dorn would have wanted to die. The remainder of the Fist Company would enact vengeance upon the xenos for the death of their Chapter Master, and were eventually victorious. But it was a hollow victory, for the remaining terminators would carry the corpse of their fallen leader back to their fortress, a Ramilies-class Starfort which had - at the time - remained unnamed. The Regal Fists honoured their deceased leader and named the Starfort: ''The Gate of Lanitoris. Notable Campaigns *''4th Black Crusade (circa 001.''M34) - The Regal Fists participated in defending the Citadel of Kromarch from the Forces of Chaos lead by Abaddon the Despoiler. Unfortunately, The Force's of Chaos eventually destroyed the Citadel, and hundreds of Regal Fists along with it. They were eventually able to drive back the heretics and end the black crusade with aid from their allies. *''Alamaan Insurrection ''(047.M39 - 082.M39)'' ''- The Regal Fists were known to participate in the Imperial Campaign known as the Alamaan Insurrection. While at first this was simply to quell insurrectionists and retrieve the Titans of the Legio Hieralus, ''the war soon took a turn for the worst as the Forces of Chaos played a part in this campaign. Sending in the 4th and 6th Company, the Sons of Dorn were known to cross paths with the dreaded Brethren of Spite, but were able to drive them back with the aid of their Battle-Brothers of the White Exemplars chapter. *Cerean Crucible ''(835.M39 ''-'' 888.M39) - The Regal Fists were known to participate in the gruesome conflict known as the Cerean Crucible. The Regal Fists' role during the conflict revolved around defending various points of the battelfield and keeping the enemy at bay. Eventually, after heavy Imperial losses, the war ended with an Imperial victory. *''Macharian Heresy'' (ca. 400-425.M41) - The Regal Fists made a brief appearance during the Macharian Heresy, where the 1st Company and 5th Company aided the Imperium's forces. *''13th Black Crusade (999.M41) - '''The Regal Fists sent three full companies to assist the Imperium in the 13th Black Crusade. The three companies took severe casualties, resulting in the total extermination of one, and leaving Fortress-Monastery and Recruitment ''The Gate of Lanitoris This Ramilies-class Starfort serves as the Regal Fists' mobile fortress. While the Starfort is capable of Warp Travel, the Regal Fists have learned just how much effort is needed to travel through the Warp with such a fortress, and how Ramilies Starforts have been known to become Lost in the Warp. Because of these reasons, the chapter simply allows the fortress to drift along the tides of space, for they cannot risk losing such an asset to the Imperium. Recruitment Because the monastery constantly drifts across the stars, the Regal Fists are known to recruit from a variety of worlds, one of the most common being Vostroya, a world that is located near the Halo Zone. Other worlds they recruit from include: '''Basilisk Secondus, Aeolus Primus, Arkeus, and Osiris Prime. Chapter Fleet *''The Gate of Lanitoris ''- Ramilies-class Starfort and mobile fortress-monastery of the Regal Fists, named after the Chapter's first Chapter Master; Lanitoris Validus. *''Heart of Dorn ''- Battle-Barge of the 1st Company. *''Gallant's Blade '''- ''Battle-Barge of the 2nd Company. *Dust and Echoes '- Strike Cruiser of the 3rd Company. *The Colmus '''- ''Strike Cruiser of the 4th Company. *The Sceptre of Dorn (Destroyed)'' ''- Former Strike Cruiser of the 4th Company. Destroyed during the Alamaan Insurrection. *Ward of Corruption' - Strike Cruiser of the 5th Company. *Seraph of Lost Souls'' - Strike Cruiser of the 6th Company. *''Bane of the Apostate'' - Strike Cruiser of the 7th Company. *''Champion of Deference'' - Strike Cruiser of the 8th Company. *''Crusader of Zeal'' - Strike Cruiser of the 9th Company. *''Revered Vanquisher'' - Strike Cruiser of the 10th Company. Combat Doctrine The Regal Fists specialize in defense warfare techniques, and have been known to defend areas from large amounts of enemies. They are also adept in the art of siege-warfare, not so much for their own use but so they can calculate what tactics the enemy may use against them. It should also be noted that a majority of Regal Fists battle-brothers have learned techniques of'' Ossbohk-vyar'', a form of native Vostroyan unarmed combat, of which there are thirty seven techniques in total. Relations Allies *'White Exemplars '- One of their more notable partnerships, the Regal Fists aided the White Exemplars 2nd Company during the Alamaan Insurrection, savving the company's remaining astartes in the process. Ever since then, the White Exemplars and Regal Fists have remained on good terms with each other, and are ready to aid each other in battle if either chapter is in need of assistance. Notable Regal Fists *'Lorenzus Condylus (Chapter Master)' - 7th and current Chapter Master of the Regal Fists, Lorenzus is a master in the art of defensive warfare, having been a veteran of many battles against the Imperium's foes. Aging at over six hundred years of age, Condylus is the commander of The Gate of Lanitoris, the chapter's Mobile Fortress Monastery. *'Herial Gayle' (1st Company Captain) - The mighty Captain of the honored First, Herial Gayle is a fierce warrior with a long and bloody history. Having served during the Macharian Heresy, Gayle is no stranger to war. Herial was known to stand against a Chaos Dreadnought of the Iron Warriors, and was able to take it down single-handedly, almost losing his life in the process. *'Venerable Tethys (Venerable Dreadnought)' - A veteran of both the Alamaan Insurrection and the Cerean Crucible, Tethys was once the Captain of the 4th Company, though nearly lost his life while fighting off two Harbingers during the Cerean Crucible. Having served for over twelve hundred years, Tethys is the only Dreadnought not kept in statis aboard The Gate of Lanitoris, ''instead being kept aboard ''The Colmus, the 4th Company's strike cruiser. *'Quintius Verhaal (Veteran Sergeant)' - A noble and proud warrior, Sergeant Verhaal served as the leader of the First Squad under Tethys when he was still in command of the 4th Company so many years ago. Unfortunately, during the Alamaan Insurrection, Quintius was slain by the Chaos Lord Cain when the Brethren of Spite boarded The Sceptre of Dorn. His legacy lives on, however, as his gene-seed was harvested by his brothers and implanted within the current Captain of the Fourth, Etasors Rhos. *'Etasors Rhos (4th Company Captain)' - The current Captain of the 4th Company and Master of the Fleet. Rhos is a feared shipmaster who has been able to pull the ships under his command out of harms way and into a victorious stampede in short notice. *'Uteyli Farenor (5th Company Captain)' - Farenor is the current 5th Company Captain, and is the only Regal Fist to have ever won the Feast of Blades. A charismatic and rather young leader, Farenor is only three hundred and fifty years of age, yet has been known to take on enemies that would otherwise storm through the battlefield. *'Venerable Kydimos (Venerable Dreadnought)' - Once, during the years of the Horus Heresy and onwards, Kydimos served under the Imperial Fists as a Veteran Sergeant. He had seen the terrible slaughter unfold during the Siege of Terra, and had fought alongside his Loyalist Brothers against the forces of th Corrupted Warmaster Horus. However, soon after the Horus Heresy ended, Kydimos and his Brothers of the Imperial Fists were nearly exterminated during the terrible conflict known as the Iron Cage. Kydimos himself was nearly slain during the battle, and his brothers were forced to inherit him within the sarcophagus of a Dreadnought. To this day, he is kept on board The Gate of Lanitoris and serves among his former Legion's Successors. He has slowly lost his grip of time and sanity, and - on occasion - relives his life as an Imperial Fist upon the battlefield. Chapter Culture Because the chapter recruits heavily from Vostroya, much of the chapter uses Vostroyan linguistics and slang terms. Feast of Blades It should be noted that, as a descendant chapter of the Imperial Fists, the Regal Fists have, on rare occasions, participated in the Feast of Blades. The chapter has only won the Feast on one occasion, where the honored 5th Company Captain Uteyli Farenor faced against a Steel Guardian of the Iron Scorpions chapter, and a Decetrator of the Praeterfactors chapter. Quotes By About Gallery Regal Fists Terminator.jpg|A Terminator Honor Guard of the Regal Fists. RegalFistsDreadnought.png|A Dreadnought of the Chapter. Regal Fists Scout.jpg|A Scout of the Regal Fists' 10th Company Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:3rd Founding Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Fists